A Conversation With Aunt Catherine
by Marymel
Summary: Greg calls Catherine to tell her about Jackson. How will she react to the news?


**I don't own CSI.**

**Once again, I have decided to elaborate more on my "Jackson" story. I always liked the friendship between Greg and Catherine, and I wondered how Greg might tell his friend and former boss about his son. So...here's what I came up with. I hope you enjoy it! Please read and review. **

**Also, please read and review my story, "Jackson's Other Uncle." A couple of you have, and I thank you :)**

**Anyway, here's the story! Enjoy and please review!**

Greg Sanders returned home with his son Jackson after saying goodbye to the little boy's mother. Riley knew that, as hard as it was giving up custody of her and Greg's son, Jackson was better off and better cared for with his father.

The day Riley left to return to Chicago after giving Greg sole custody of Jackson-running to Vegas after killing an undercover cop-Greg watched his son sleep. He marveled at his little boy. Neither he nor Jackson might ever understand why Riley kept them from each other until she was in trouble, but Greg was so thankful his son was with him now. He and Jackson loved each other from the moment they met. Watching his son sleep, arms wrapped around his favorite teddy bear, Greg knew he had never loved anyone more in his life than that little boy.

He knew that Sara would be talking to Grissom later, and she'd let him tell her husband about his son...but Greg thought of one other person he wanted to tell. He quietly walked out of his bedroom where Jackson was sleeping and searched his cell phone for a number. He picked up his house phone and dialed. After the second ring, a familiar voice answered.

"This is Catherine."

"Hey, Cath!"

"Greg? Hey, how are you?"

"Good. I'm not interrupting or anything, am I?"

"No. I just finished some paperwork. What's up?"

Greg sighed deeply. "Well...have you talked to Nick or Sara lately?"

"Um...no. Why, is anything wrong?"

"Well...Riley came by."

"Oh?" Catherine asked, genuinely surprised. She hadn't forgotten how it hurt to read Riley's exit interview and her harsh words about Catherine's leadership.

"Yeah...did you hear any news about the killing of an undercover cop in Chicago?"

"Yeah, just briefly." She paused a moment. "That was her?"

"Yeah. She was investigating a scene at a house near a drug dealer the UC officer was investigating. She told him to stop. He couldn't ID himself and ran...she shot him."

Catherine sighed deeply. "Ray once told me he thought she was trigger happy. I always thought she was confrontational."

Greg glanced toward the bedroom where Jackson was sleeping. "She ran back here and...left me with something." He smiled, thinking of the little boy who had changed his life so quickly.

"Left you with something? With what?"

Greg smiled and sighed. "Our son."

Silence for a moment. "Y-you...your what?"

With a smile, Greg explained. "The night before she left, she'd been out at that bar we went to after the senator's case, remember? Anyway, she was complaining about Ray and I brought her back to my place. One thing led to another..."

"Uh, yeah," Catherine said. "Got the picture."

Greg laughed softly. "She came back a few days ago with my son...and she left him with me."

"Left him?"

"Yeah. She gave me full custody. And I talked to my lawyer, and the agreement's solid. I have sole custody of my son."

Catherine laughed softly. "Wow. That's wonderful. Really."

Greg sighed, relieved. "His name's Jackson. His birthday is in a few months, February 15. And he is amazing! I love him so much already."

Catherine laughed again. "Jackson, huh? He's okay?"

"Yeah, D.B.'s daughter recommended her daughter's pediatrician, so that's taken care of. And he's so smart!"

"Well of course he is...look at his daddy!"

Greg smiled. "Thank you. Oh, and he looks like me, except his hair's red. And he has my eyes and my smile...I just...he's amazing!"

"That's wonderful!" Catherine said. Greg could picture her laughing and smiling. "And you have custody?"

"Yeah," Greg replied. "I figured Nick or Sara would tell you."

"Uh, no," Catherine said, genuinely surprised. "I'm so sorry she only told you about him now."

"Oh, that's all right, Catherine. He's just...he's amazing. I wish you could see him."

Catherine laughed softly. "Well, didn't you say his birthday is in a couple of months?"

"Yeah, February 15."

Greg could imagine Catherine smiling softly, thinking about his son. "Well, I might just see if I can come to his birthday party."

Greg smiled. "I hope so. I've gotta send you pictures, Catherine. He's beautiful."

"Yes, please do! I'd love to see him."

At that moment, Jackson toddled into the room and gave his father a sleepy smile. Greg sat on the couch and Jackson walked over and climbed up onto his father's lap.

"Hold on a sec," Greg told Catherine. "You okay, Jacks?" The little boy nodded and laid his head on Greg's shoulder. Greg kissed his forehead and turned his attention back to the phone. "He just woke up from his nap. Jacks, I am talking to a good friend of mine, your Aunt Catherine. You want to say hi?"

Jackson rubbed his eyes sleepily as Greg gave him the phone. Greg could picture Catherine smiling, thinking of his son. Jackson held the phone with both of his small hands. "Hello?"

"Hello, sweetie. Are you Jackson?"

"Yeah," he answered in a small voice.

"Well, I'm so happy to get to talk to you, honey. Your daddy loves you very much."

Jackson smiled at his father. "Yeah!"

Catherine laughed softly, picturing the little boy Greg had told her was so much like him. "And I can tell you love him."

"Mm-hmm," Jackson answered, putting his arms around Greg's neck for a hug.

Greg smiled. "That's your Aunt Catherine," he explained to Jackson. The little boy smiled and gave the phone back to his father.

"Hey, Greg? I've gotta go, but I will talk to you and Jackson later okay."

"Okay. And we'll send some pictures when we get the chance."

"Yes, please. Oh, Greg, he sounds really wonderful. I can't wait to meet him."

"I hope you can make it to his birthday. And we'll talk to you later."

Catherine smiled. "I hope so too. Give him a hug from me, okay?"

Greg pulled his son closer and kissed the little boy's cheek. "Done!" Turning to the smiling boy, he said, "Jacks, can you say goodbye to Aunt Catherine?"

"Bye-bye Aunt Cat'rin!" He said into the speaker.

Catherine laughed softly. "Bye-bye Jackson. I'll talk to you and your daddy later, and try to come for your birthday in a few months, okay?"

"Okay!"

Greg laughed and took the phone. "I just had to tell you about him."

"I'm glad you did," Catherine said. Greg could imagine her smiling warmly. "And I will certainly try to come for his birthday."

"Okay. Talk to you later. Take care!"

"You too! Bye."

"Bye." Greg hung up the phone and looked at his son. He _knew_ Catherine would love him. Even if Riley did hurt her in the exit interview, he knew Catherine would love Jackson. And he was thrilled when she said she'd try to come for his birthday. He could tell Jackson already loved her, and couldn't wait for them to meet.

As much as it hurt Greg that he wasn't there when his son was born, he was thankful to have him now. And he knew that every day with his child was a gift.

Touseling the boys sleep-mussed red hair, Greg smiled at Jackson. "You know Jacks, that was your Aunt Catherine. She lives in Virginia now, but she taught me and your Uncle Nick a lot. She's a very smart lady, and she's going to love you."

"Cool." Jackson smiled at his daddy. "Can we get some chocolate milk?"

Greg laughed softly. "Sure."

**The End.**


End file.
